<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's no hope by biohazardenby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980547">There's no hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazardenby/pseuds/biohazardenby'>biohazardenby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Sad, Suicide, There's quiobi if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazardenby/pseuds/biohazardenby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan can't deal with his Master's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's no hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I totally didn't write this because I wanna throw myself off a building.</p><p>Anyways, sorry for any misspellings, English is not my first language and I wrote this out of sadness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi Wan felt naoseous as the wave of realization went trough his body. His Master was dead.</p><p>-</p><p>The wind was strong, stronger than he rememebered, on the top of the Jedi Temple. Or maybe his body was playing along his plan. <br/>There was no point in living anymore. Without him.</p><p>He looked down and took a deep breath.<br/>The cuts don't help anymore. This is the only way to make his pain go away.<br/>Obi Wan jumped.</p><p>He's gonna join his Master in the Force.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>